The Guardian's Song
by Angel of Nevermore
Summary: Set after "Birthmark", slight BBRaven. After Slades mysterious reapperance on her birthday, Raven is recieves an ally, the spirit of a girl who died over five hundred years ago, and is determined not to let Raven make the same mistake she did.
1. Prologue

**Just so you know, this is my first fanfic and I'm not that good of a writer to begin with and so the writing quality will fluctuate wildly depending my mood and the weather... what? rain depresses me. -Angel of Nevermore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't be scrounging around for a babysitting job.**

Chapter 1

Raven glided downstairs, her dark blue cloak brushing the ground slightly as she walked. It was still early, none of the others would be up yet. She went into the kitchen and flicked on the light. She set a pot of tea to boil and set about finding herself some breakfast. Raven loved the dawn, it was the time when the slowly rising sun cast soft grey shadows over the city, everything was still, and quiet.

Behind the steaks, tofu concoctions, and one of Star's weird Tameraenian dishes, (which was moving slightly), she found a carton of milk. Raven gave it a sniff and concluded that it was indeed, fresh. She dug a box of cereal out of the cupboard and sat down at the table. If she could finish eating before the others came down, she could avoid the daily struggle of Cyborg and Beast Boy both trying to get her eat whatever they had made. Personally, she didn't care whether it was real eggs or tofu eggs, she just didn't like eggs. At least this way she could sneak back up to her room and meditate in peace before..._Swish_

To late.

At that moment the kitchen door slid open and a crowd of laughing teens walked in, or in Starfire's case, flew in. Raven slumped in her seat, she had been hoping for a quiet morning. Robin and Star sat down at the counter and began chatting. Beast Boy's green face came into view,

" hey Raven...

"are you eating corn flakes?" he asked incredulously

"I need fiber, you got a problem with that" she said menacingly.

"None at all," Beast Boy said, looking a tad nervous as he scurried off to talk to Cyborg. The two of them returned a few minutes later, wearing idiotic chef's hats and each holding a plate. On one was some slightly burned bacon and sausages, on the other was a pile of pale gelatinous tofu something that reminded her of Starfire's sadness pudding.

"Come on Rae, try some", said Beast Boy

"You know you want some meaty goodness" said Cyborg in a sing song voice while Beast Boy stared at his friends platter, looking, if possible, greener. "Dude…"

"Get that stuff out of my face before I blow it up in yours", Raven said, her voice a low growl, "You know I can".

Both Beastboy and Cyborg sweatdropped., after that thing last week in the warehouse, they weren't sure just what the limit to their friend's powers were, but blowing things up, they knew, she was very good at. Raven lifted her hood up and left the room.

**Hey, sorry I keep reentering this story, but it always looks good _until_ I put it on the site, then I freak out and upload it again with adjustments, this will be THE LAST TIME I edit the first two chapters of "The Guardian's Song". Thanks for all your reviews and support-_Angel of Nevermore_**


	2. And So It Begins

**Hi people, I'm back, I know you missed me…. (silence), ok maybe not but the next chapter's up and I swear they will be getting longer. Thanks to all you people at school who told me to get my butt moving on this thing. - _Angel of Nevermore_**

**Disclaimer: Do you _think_ I own Teen Titans… **

Chapter 2

Raven stood on the roof, attempting to gather her emotions. Trying to be calm. She sat in her usual meditation position, levitating a few feet off the ground. The air was damp and heavy, she glanced up at the dark storm clouds on their way.

_skies will burn..._

"No", she gasped, trying to block out the terrible voice echoing through her mind."I won't do it, my friends..."

_Flesh will become stone..._

"No!" she screamed again, not looking at her hands, now burning with an arcane symbol. Raven surrounded herself in a dark aura and quickly flew off the tower and down into her open window. Her landing was off and she landed with a hard _ thud_ on her carpeted floor. She lay there for a second, breathing hard, not moving, once she'd calmed down a bit she untangled her cloak from her body and brushed herself off. When she dared look at her hands, she saw that they were back to normal.

"Damn imagination",

she muttered, trying to quell the fear in her heart.

_It will come to pass…. _

Raven shook her head vigorously as if to shake the haunting words right out of her head.

A chilly breeze ruffled her short violet hair and she closed her window. Raven looked around her room, and gave an involuntary shudder, this place of shadows and darkness, was no longer welcoming not since...her birthday. Raven turned to leave, preferring to be force fed tofu than be left alone in the dark, she didn't want to be alone anymore. What had once been her normal now made her feel vulnerable, weak, and undeniably frightened. She didn't know when Slade would return for her, but she knew he would, after all,

_this is just the beginning_…

Whenever it was, right now she just wanted to be with her friends.

_Before you kill them, _a nasty little voice in her head mocked, it was Malice, one of her least favorite emotions.

_Before you end the world and everyone in it_

_Is _that_ what you want, Raven,_

it spat her name out like a curse word. Raven smacked herself on the forehead, trying to shut her emotion up, but only succeeded in making her chakra throb like mad. Raven picked up her mirror and carefully siphoned the emotion back into it. Malice gave a taunting laugh before disappearing into the inky depths of Raven's mind. The Goth girl sighed, and sat down at her desk, placing the enchanted mirror into a drawer where she had kept it ever since Beast boy and Cyborg's intrusion.

_Note to self: after meditating, make sure none of them__follow me out. Annoying emotions._ Suddenly, another gust of wind blew through the room, though the window was tightly shut. Raven felt eyes settle on the back of her neck, and knew she was not alone.

**Want a little more? Okay, but only this once, out of the goodness of my heart.**

**Annoying person called June: What heart?**

**Angel of Nevermore: Shut up you.**

Raven whirled around to face the intruder, already crackling with dark energy, and stopped short in surprise as she saw something that definitely did not belong sitting on her bed. It appeared to be a wolf comprised completely of silvery swirling mist. Its paws were crossed and it's head held high, letting off a faint benevolent glow. The apparition looked so regal that Raven couldn't begin to know what it could be. It leapt off the bed and looked straight into the shocked girl's amethyst eyes. "Hello Raven, I am your guardian."

-

**Heh, heh, heh, I feel sssoooooo evil. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write something decent, which might be a few days. I try to update ASAP but sometimes my brain goes on hiatus without asking me first, you have been warned. If anyone has any suggestions about how this story should go, that does NOT involve pairings, please send it in the form of a cute little review. Make yourself heard, power to the peeps. - _Angel of Nevermore_ **


	3. The Guardian

**The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and a new chapter is up.**

**Thanks to all my pals once again.**

**Xrara- thanks for reviewing my story, but I personally think that there is no way in hell that Robin and Raven will ever get together, sorry to all you R/Ra shippers out there, but _I'm_ writing this story and its not gonna be R/Ra. **

**HeyI'mTalkingToYou: Thanks for the great review, I totally agree with you, but even so, this isn't a serious pairing, just hints and subtle flirting.**

**Silvestar: about the split personalities, exactly. Don't worry, I won't quit in the middle, that's a pet peeve of mine too, but I may take long breaks between chapters trying to figure out what's gonna happen but I won't quit.**

**Raven of the Shadows Azarath: Sorry, no can do on the pairing for this story, I've already got it lined up, and personally, I don't like that pairing though some may worship it.**

**Gladdecease: Thanks, like I said, I'm still very new at this and this is my first fic and I really want it to be a success. If you want plot twists early on in the story, check out my Harry Potter fic, its off to a wild start already.**

**Spiecas: sorry bout the grammar and punc. but I type fast and have never paid attention in English class, so sue me. I love the Raven fics too, don't worry, I don't write romance, God, I can hardly _read _romance, let alone write any. (shudders) **

**Kai Wolf: thanks 4 the review, yes, I will be continuing this story.**

**If I missed anyone, you have my deepest apologies**

**-_Angel of Nevermore_**

Chapter 3

"My guardian.." Raven said, stuttering slightly, "I have a _guardian", _"Like, a guardian angel?"

At this the wolf chuckled, (I'm no angel) , it said, and Raven realized that it was not speaking out loud, but rather telepathically.

(I'm here because of your rather _unusual _destiny , I'm supposed to help you) .

"But what _are _ you?" Raven asked, feeling very confused

(I told you already, I'm a guardian, its my job to protect and mentor those among the living to guide them along the path to their destiny ). It said this all in an slightly annoyed monotone voice as if this was a spiel it had heard many times.

"But, why are you a dog then?"

(Wolf, not dog, and I'm like this because this the only way I can project myself into your world.) It replied,

(any more questions?)

Raven stood stock still, not saying anything,

(Great) , the spirit muttered, (a quiet one, its always the quiet ones) .

Raven shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "This can _not_ be real", she said to herself "I must have hit my head flying in and this is all a really weird dream".

(Sorry Rae, but this is no dream) . The wolf said,

(here, see for yourself ).

It closed its eyes in concentration and its body glowed green for a moment. It walked up to Raven and gently shoved its head under her gloved hand. Raven stiffened as she felt soft fur underneath her fingers, the sensation lasted only a short while and then the apparition returned to its normal state. The Goth girl stifled a yelp as her hand went right through it's head.

(Sorry about that, I can only stay solid for a few seconds, its one of the downfalls of being a ghost), the guardian said, and now Raven noticed that the voice was clearly female.

"You're a girl," Raven said calmly

(Took you long enough to figure that one out, my name's Kari)

"I'm Raven"

. (Well duh, I knew that already, I'm your guardian, remember) Kari said, sounding amused.

Raven sat down on her purple chair, only to jump at the sound of somebody knocking at her door

(Go on, see whose there) the spirit urged

Raven opened the door to see a very embarrassed looking Beastboy standing in the hall. She raised an eyebrow as he began,

"Um Raven, Robin said I should probably apologize for trying to force the tofu on you again, I know you've been having a bad few days, and I should have just left you alone, sorry."

Raven just stare at him incredulously,

'Beastboy… that is the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say, what's wrong?" She said.

The green titan sweatdropped, _did Raven just make a joke?_

"So," he continued "will you come back out to living room, everyone's really worried". Raven paused,

(Go on, I'm not going anywhere you know) , came a voice in her head.

"Alright", she said, closing the door behind her and following Beastboy into the living room.

**Ok, that is my longest chapter so far, yay me! If any events in this story resemble actual episodes, I swear it isn't intentional, I see the episodes and small pieces of information or conversations get locked in the back of my brain and I kinda half remember them while writing, it just seems like intuition at the time. Please review, or I'll cry (not really) but review anyway, especially if you have any suggestions about what should happen this story, cuz I have no clue.**

**-_Angel of Nevermore_**


	4. When Mustard Attacks

**Yay! Another chapter up, and I know its really short but I felt the need to update and had to cut it short, will have the next one up tomorrow if possible. Sorry the story's kinda slow so far, but it will pick up eventually, once I figure out what's gonna happen… anyway, thanks for the reviews, some more is always nice. After you finish this chappie, feel free to go check out my other story, especially all you Harry Potter fans out there….**

**-_Angel of Nevermore_**

**Thanks to..**

**Princesses of Azarath: ET: My story's not lousy cuz I write it in the middle of the night, its just lousy. Hey NARP, nice fic so far, good luck girl.**

**Outthere101: you think I'm a great writer! Reeaally? (eyes get real big)**

**Also: I do not own Teen Titans and any authors notes will always be in bold.**

**Oh wow, I have no idea what to write, here goes nothing .**

Raven followed Beastboy into the room. She'd hardly gotten in the door when she was tackled by a hug from Starfire, Raven thought she heard bones crack. The two boys, however, their attention was on the green changling.

"Hey Robin, he's alive, you owe me a quarter" Cyborg called across the room

Robin sulked, judging by her current mood he had been sure Raven would at _leas_t maim Beastboy.

"Friend Raven, are you alright, you departed in quite a hurry?" Starfire inquired

Raven saw Beastboy shuffling his feet, eyes to the floor, Raven suddenly felt sorry for him,

"Nothing, I just needed some air", Raven said, hating to lie to her friend, even if it was half true.

At this the Tameraenean looked confused, "is there not an adequate oxygen supply in here?" she asked.

"Never mind, just drop it'

Raven immediately regretted her words as Starfire released her hold on the cup of mustard she was drinking **(eewww**) causing it to splatter everywhere.

"Nice" Raven remarked,

The whole room was dripping in mustard, including the titans, Cyborg was bumping into things on account of that his eyes had been covered in mustard, Beastboy had it sliding out his ears, and nobody would have recognized Robin through his layer of yellow muck, Raven got some minor protection from her cloak, but was still pretty much covered in the condiment. Starfire was the only one not affected, she stood there unmarked like a tree in the eye of the storm. **A/N: I should be a poet (sniffs)**

"I am sorry!" Starfire exclaimed, "I thought she meant it literally…."

"Ok, I came, you saw me, and now I'm going to go take a shower before I become frightened by the color yellow". Raven said monotonously before exiting the room.

**Wow, this is the third chapter to end with Raven leaving a room. Will have the next chapter up ASAP, it will include a talk between Raven and Robin (Just as friends, any other way is eww) also, a little background on my OC. I can't think of what else to say, check back in later.**

**Hey, sorry if I made Starfire seem a little retarded with the whole mustard thing, but I suddenly flashed back to a hilarious K.A Applegate book and just couldn't help myself, it fit so well with the events going on in this story. Will try to get chapter up ASAP (I said that already, didn't I) **

**Please review, bye, hugs to all!**

**_-Angel of Nevermore_**


	5. Voices in the Hall

**Hi, I'm back, this time I know you missed me… (once again, big silence) anyway, thanks to.**

**Outthere101: thanks for all your support, I try to post often, even if my chapters are short, glad you liked it, cuz its about to get better…**

**Kai Wolf: yes, I know my story is different, I think that has something to do with the Authoress, me.**

**RavennBeastboy: your name says it all. Thanks so much for your review, it meant a lot to me.**

**Ok people, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: sighs, must I repeat myself, I do not own Teen Titans**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my friends, Starfire040kory, Prince of Tamaran, and the Princesses of Azarath. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 5

(NOT A ROB/RAE! NOT A ROB/RAE IN ANYTHING OTHER THAN AS FRIENDS!)

Robin caught up to Raven in the hall.

"Raven, Raven, wait up"

She stopped, but did not turn around

"Listen, Raven"

She started walking again

"Raven!" Robin grabbed her by the shoulder

"Raven, its 10:00 and this is the second time today you've run off into your room, you may not think so, but your actions are really effecting the team."

At this she raised an eyebrow, but did not look him in the face,

"How so?"

Frustration was written all over Robin's face,

"If you stuck around for more than a minute at a time you'd know! "Beastboy thinks its all his fault, Starfire's _crying _because she thinks you don't want to be her friend anymore, Cyborg, well Cyborg's making bets on my survival, but he's worried about you too, we all are"

"Well you shouldn't" Raven said in her usual monotone, "I'm fine"

Robin looked really angry now,

"Are you really so selfish that you'll toss your friends aside just so you can keep your secrets! He barked

Raven whirled around, her eyes blazing (figuratively) and snapped back,

"If you knew my secrets, you'd know why I kept them that way, secrets".

Robin face softened,

"Something happened on your birthday, you told me a little, something about your future, but that's it, and the others know nothing, we're your friends Raven, you can trust us."

"You can't know, nobody can know" Raven chanted

"You can't know, you can't know…"

Raven closed her eyes to force back the tears and continued walking to her room. She only got a few steps before Robin spoke again.

"They deserve to know, Raven, even if you don't want them to, they do. Don't do it for me, do it for Star and BB , and Cyborg, in fact, you can even beat me up to make him happy." He said the last part with a grin.

Raven thought about it for a minute, then nodded, she knew he was right.

"Come on" Robin said, "Its now or never"

On any other occasion Raven would have said, "then never", but not now, now she was filled with the half buried feeling of impending doom, a feeling she was about to drop on her friends heads.

They reached the door, and Raven hesitated as a panic filled her, _what was she going to say to them, she couldn't tell them, They'd never see her the same, she'd see the horror of her destiny in their faces every time she looked at them._

The door slid open and Raven walked in, all eyes were on her, and nobody said anything. Starfire's face was streaked with tears, and Cyborg just looked shocked when Robin appeard after Raven. Raven sat down at the couch, her hands folded in her lap.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you….."

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I have recently gotten inspiration for a new story, "Element", and I need help bad, please, please, give me any advice you have to give. Here's the summery**

**Full Summery: The Titans come back from a vacation to find that the entrance to Terra's cave has fallen in. Also, _things_ start happening, for example, a woman claims to have seen a boulder fly past her window, and Beastboy is positive the Ex-titan is behind them. Is Terra really back? Or is something much stranger going on? OC warning. NOT a Terra/BB, I hate that pairing too much to possibly write it. **

**Hugs to all, please help.**

**-Angel**


End file.
